Moose Valeria
Moose is currently an active member of the GraalClassic+ Military Community. Currently in Guilnea Militaries Moose has been in The Beginnings and Magicka. Moose began playing GraalClassic back in 2011 but never really got into the game and remained largely inactive until around 2015 when he became a casual social player hanging around the Burger refuge chatting to strangers and sometimes even befriending them. Around july 2015 Moose had met Paynius who at the time was in charge of Magicka, after talking for a while on multiple topics, Paynius had extended and offer to Moose asking him to join Magicka which was in need of a more social family members at the time, Moose accepted and gained the trust and love of many Magicka family members while also building up a reputation as a peacekeeper due to always trying to solve fights between fellow Magicka members. Moose quickly gained the trust of Paynius and became second in command of Magicka, a position Moose held with high appreciation. When Paynius was deciding to turn Magicka into a Sehzan sub guild he had asked Moose on name suggestions, ultimately it was decided that Magicka would become Sehzan Knights. After Magicka became Sehzan Knights in early 2016, Moose had become inactive once again and stopped playing until Paynius called upon him in August that year asking him to come back as he wondered why Moose suddenly cut off from everyone, Moose returned to see that Sehzan had become a military in the making and this would ultimately become Moose's second family. Old Family, New Era (The Return to Sehzan) Not long after joining back with Sehzan Knights did Moose meet with many of the higher ups of Sehzan such as Isamu, Sev, Kyu, etc. Most of which Moose got along with, some of the members treated Moose with high respects due to the unparalleled amount of trust Paynius had in him and it wasn't too long after when Moose would achieve the rank of "War General" which was considered a mid-tier rank within Sehzan, however it wasn't too long where due to tactical awareness and a diplomatic mind, Moose became fast friends with the Mad-King of Sehzan Isamu Ryuji himself and merely a week later Moose was to become the first commander of the reborn Sundered Guard, a special unit of soldiers dedicated to protect the Mad-King no matter what, this position was one of the highest possible ranks within Sehzan and Moose gladly accepted it with honour. Merely a few days later, Moose alongside a few of his Sundered Guardsmen were called into action in Sehzan's long war with Bacsey, within this war Moose had proven his capability to lead the Sundered Guard as well as also proving his loyalty and faith towards Sehzan. Who is Moose really? A student who trained under Lord Paynius Valeria in the art of Sparring and the first commander of the reborn Sundered Guard. Moose sat as a 4th tier leader of Sehzan alongside Dalton, Blade, Beatles Valeria, and Seveade, taking over the leadership role when Isamu and Paynius are both offline, Moose was one of the commanders who lead Sehzan forces against the falling Republic and helped liberate places like Onnet and Castle from Republic reign as well as building up an alliance between Sehzan and many other militaries around Graal. Moose also has joined with Guilnea quickly rising up to be a lord within the Guilnean Central command (GCC) due to being a fairly skilled tactician and helping the Guilnean leaders back when they were in Evora under Choco. Moose does not like to spar while going by the name "Moose" because he believes that he doesn't spar as well as he could being himself and so he created the persona of "TubTub" (However while training under Paynius, Moose did go by his original name as the TubTub persona did not exist at that time). TubTub is fairly skilled in spar in fact his sparring style is very unpredictable as he has adopted his own technique rather than the simple C, X, and Diag styles, this technique has been proven effective against delayers and regular foes alike within the sparring arena. Moose is also known to fight to the bitter end in pk wars, not backing out no matter how long the war rages on for. Personas Moose separates himself from his fellow graalians by creating different personas in order to represent a certain style that he wants to act out. These are not part of a "Split personality" as Moose is able to control these changes at will. Moose "Moose" is the original persona, in fact calling Moose a persona wouldn't be right as it's the real personality. However "Moose" is the diplomatic, war general of the personas. He takes his position within Sehzan very seriously and is known to be a smart tactician, often creating plans that will benefit Sehzan in immense ways or when in war, coming up with smart plans in order to defeat the opposition whether it's all out force, dependence on allies, or splitting and flanking the opposition on multiple fronts. This form is more of a pacifist than a fighter and will rely mostly on his men to carry out the orders he gives, however he is far from a tyrannical commander as he values each and every soldier that follows his orders, and when some need to leave, he is known to drop from his leadership position in order to join the fight and assist his loyal brothers and sisters. TubTub TubTub was a persona created by Moose in order to channel the more aggressive and carefree side of his personality. TubTub can be identified by his staff and excessive use of white and yet even though TubTub seems to be nooby and weak, it is cautioned not to underestimate this persona as he does not hold back and is a very capable sparrer having beaten many of the members within Sehzan and assisted in winning some of Sehzan's guild spars to keep land or just for the fun of them. TubTub will not be seen within wars as that is not his area of expertise. Kub Kub is a persona that was created to be a reference to a member of Magicka that Moose knew back in 2015 who was known as "Kubz" Kub is more of a laid back persona that is used when Moose isn't really feeling up to doing too much or just kinda wants to be left alone if nothing else. Kub will not say much and will keep to himself most often unless really needed. Not much else is to really be said The march to bring down the Republic (A Diplomats Tale Pt. 1) After being back for a fairly long time since returning to GraalClassic+ Moose had noticed that there was a Military running around claiming lands which did not belong to them or forcefully taking land away from other militaries just because they could. This military was known as The Republic and Sehzan had ignored them for a while, however one day while sparring randoms in the dojo, Moose had received reports that Republic soldiers stepped in York and claimed ownership of the East, this had upset many members within Sehzan and Moose knew that he needed to act fast to end the unrest within the guild and quell the Republicans who wrongfully claimed Sehzan land. With assistance from his Sundered Guard and notable people like 007 and Seveade, Moose began training Sehzan troops and devised a plan to attack the Republic in a way that they would not recover from quickly, within a day Moose had gone around GraalClassic+ lands searching for any military who hated the Republic (there were many) such as The Rebellion, revolutionary army, etc. After he had packed a few guilds in within the Alliance, Moose went out to Onnet (Which was under Republic rule at the time) and spoke to the leader of the Evorans at the time named Choco. With help from Lord Paynius, Moose was able to gain the assistance of the Evorans and expanded the Grand Alliance of Sehzan to an alliance of many which was now known as the Grand Empire Alliance. The next day when more reports of Republic troops stepping into York had reached Moose, he knew it was time and had called on the Grand Empire Alliance's aid as he lead the members of Sehzan to Onnet and declared war on the Republic. After waiting for a good 10 minutes the Republic had finally decided to accept and fight however at this point; Grand Alliance numbers had only doubled and reached about 25 men and women ready to liberate Onnet from the Republic. Word had been issued that war was to happen at Dozers and we all rushed to the war-zone. The war was overseen by Aurea as they did not want to participate in a war with two Allies fighting each-other, but a war would not have been the word to properly describe this battle as it was more of a bloodshed... 10 minutes in and Grand Alliance numbers had completely overwhelmed Republic numbers and the Republicans were ordered to retreat from Dozers, Victory was declared to Sehzan and the Grand Alliance officially by the Aureans. As a thank you, Germain and the rest of Crawford were given the rights from Moose himself to protect the liberated Onnet land alongside the Evorans to make sure the Republic could not reclaim Onnet It was Moose's first Victory leading an entire army, as well as the Republic's biggest defeat in the modern era, a defeat that would eventually pave the way for the entire downfall of the Republic itself. From Legends to Underdogs. (A diplomats tale Pt. 2) After a long while within the amazing family/military known as Sehzan, Moose had contemplated leaving in search of a new military, one where he could learn how to be a proper leader because Moose realised something one day. On this day an Aurean came to Paynius' guild house and started asking questions regarding leadership and Moose's temper rose until he decided to leave the guild house. (Moose hates Aureans probably more than anyone else) A few days later Moose looked back on this event and had realised that he set a bad example as a leader on that day in front of the Aureans. He then decided that maybe he needed to experience leadership more in order to fully understand how to command a guild of such amazing caliber like Sehzan. So after a lot of planning and contemplation Moose had gotten in touch with some friends he met in Evora back when the war between the Republic and the Grand Empire Alliance was still going on strong, these friends were two members of Evora who had seen Choco's mistakes and decided to spy for Moose while Evora was still up, eventually after the republics defeat. Choco had discovered that these two along with someone else was betraying him and kicked them out of Evora. The two friends of Moose had decided to bring back Guilnea to fight back against the Federation (Federation was the guild that rose out of Evora's ashes because Evora eventually died and Choco had decided that the best thing to do would be to create a "better" military) Moose had been helping Guilnea out while he was in Sehzan, offering tips and guidance in order to get Guilnea more settled within the community and he gained a lot of respect from the two friends, King James Wulf and Prince James Wulf who eventually agreed to let Moose in Guilnea in order to help them grow as Moose was more tactically smart and had more experience in leading large armies than the two. After a while of planning, Moose asked if he was allowed to join to which Jake agreed. It was then that Moose's story within Sehzan would temporarily come to a close, as he joined with Guilnea in hopes that he would both gain more leadership qualities in order to help Sehzan possibly in the future and help his Guilnean friends fight off the Federation and give them a fair foothold within the military community. But one thing still remains... Sehzan was still Moose's true family <3 A new dawn (A Guilnean tale Pt. 1) Moose's accomplishment told (The Grand Empire Alliance) Contrary to what many people think and or say, I (Moose) would like to personally explain that the Grand Alliance and the Grand Empire Alliance were two different alliances. The Grand Alliance was built after the Castle war between Bacsey, Aurea, & Sehzan by Paynius, Harau, Isamu, Azreal, and whoever else was present at the time whereas the Grand Empire Alliance was something I created with guilds such as Evora, The Rebellion, Kiev (Even though it was a little shaky with them) and many more in order to quell the Republic for good. Empires like Crawford and Aurea were already considered part of my new alliance as they were already allies of Sehzan at the time. Guilds within the Grand Empire Alliance *GEA* (including those who left) *Note that some of these guilds do not stand as allies anymore as there were some who allied just to get rid of the Republic, others either died or left the GEA for whatever reason of their own.* # Sehzan # Sehzan's Sundered Guard (Disbanded for now) # Crawford # Knights of Jerusalem (Part of Crawford) # Aurea (Unsure) # Evora (Just about dead) # Kiev (Most merged with Vaiken) # Revolutionary Army # Erenthia (Died) # Vaiken # Babylonia # Kyronia (Joe Kyro betrayed us due to complications with Germain Crawford) # Guilnean # The Rebellion # Royal Army Wars that Moose has been involved in...